Eggman's Last Stand
Eggman's Last Stand, by Gilbert Martinez, is a fictional war novella written in 2010 and is the first and shortest installment of the ''Unending Warfare'' trilogy. It is told in the first-person point of view from the eyes of a boy named Gil. As of June 14, 2012, the novella remains unpublished. Basic Plot A boy and his friends from alternate Earths, as well as his best school friends, cooperate to defeat a tyrannical madman who plots to take over the world. Current Status * Completed? - Yes * Published? - No Chronology *Each story's events are actually told from the day of August 8, 2034, as noted in Chapter 10 of The Final Battle. "The preceding seven days were a joyously depressing time for me. It was on the day of July 31, 2034, that I received a surprise visit from my old friends. They stayed until yesterday, which was August 7, 2034" (Martinez). Plot Summary ! WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS. READ PAST HERE AT YOUR OWN RISK. ! 'Chapter 1: August 24, 2011' The novella begins with Dr. Eggman, the story's antagonist, attempting to capture the house of the protagonists of the story. As a response, the protagonists (the narrator, Jacob McInturff, Daniel Golden, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Ren) give chase and confront him. After Gil reminds Eggman that he is trespassing and slightly burns him when he doesn't comply with leaving the premises, Eggman flees, and the rest of the day goes on like normal. 'Chapter 2: August 25, 2011' Early the next morning, Eggman sends in thirty-five troops to attack the protagonists, and soon war is declared by both parties. During the battle, Jacob dies from a gunshot wound to his heart, and the remaining protagonists manage to kill off the remaining enemies. A tombstone is made for Jacob. 'Chapter 3: August 26 - 29, 2011' The next morning, Gil has trouble coping with the loss of Jacob, so Ren comforts him. The protagonists then put on their uniforms and march towards Eggman's base, acquiring a lost Russian mercenary named Dmitry Mikhailov, who serves as their sniper. The protagonists sleep on the night of August 29, 2011, after a surprise attack that night. 'Chapter 4: August 30, 2011' The next morning, after it is revealed that Tails built robotic guards to secure the perimeter of their house, the protagonists end up fighting three one-hour battles that day. In the first battle, after an enemy foolishly teases him, Ren murders the entire group of enemy troops (there were ten). In the second battle, it is implied that Tails eats the enemy troops [note 1] (there were twenty). In the third battle, three of the fifty opponents surrender and join the side of the protagonists. That night, the protagonists find five lost soldiers and eighteen people cast out by Eggman. 'Chapter 5: August 31, 2011' Early the next morning, another impromptu battle ends up killing off ten outcasts and two lost soldiers (not including Dmitry). The remaining five enemies, after the carnage, surrender and become prisoners of war. Along their journey, which at this point has taken them twenty-five miles away from home, the protagonists acquire six more outcasts. However, Eggman sends a bomb in their direction and kills off all the remaining outcasts, the remaining lost soldier (not including Dmitry), and Daniel. Gil can't cope with it at first, but then the loss galvanizes him and drives him to defeat Eggman once and for all. The remaining protagonists sprint the five miles to Eggman's base, a journey which takes them a day, and barge in. 'Chapter 6: September 1, 2011' After fighting their way through long corridors, the protagonists manage to reach the heart of the base where Eggman is, which is filled with six hundred troops. For an indiscernible (and unexplained) reason, Gil and Dmitry supernaturally blast fire at the troops and kill them all off, while everyone else looks on at them in awed silence. After the carnage, Gil uses his bazooka to instigate irreparable damage to the base, firing twenty-one times for each ally Eggman killed throughout the course of the story. When he begs for mercy, the protagonists point their rifles at Eggman and kill him. Then, they all race home, which takes them a whole week. 'Chapter 7: September 8, 2011' That noon, after he shows mercy for the prisoners of war, Dmitry returns to Russia, and Ren, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles return to their respectable Earths, leaving Gil all alone. The next day, Gil's freshman year starts, and he tells his friends about the war, which the protagonists agreed on christening "Eggman's Last Stand." Then, the book ends. Trivia * The author wrote the novella after being inspired by the music of the hit NES game Contra. * Dmitry Mikhailov makes a final appearance in The Final Battle, the conclusion to the Unending Warfare trilogy. * Dmitry's surname, Mikhailov, is the first name of one of the protagonists in A Second War, the second book in the Unending Warfare trilogy. Notes # This idea is shunned by the author. See Also * ''Unending Warfare'' trilogy * A Second War Category:Literature Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:War Category:Novels and Novellas